The Gem of Remnant
by A Grimm Host
Summary: Steven and Connie begin a relationship and made it better by staying as Stevonnie. On a mission Stevonnie walked through a portal and into forever fall forest
1. chapter 1

The Gem of Remnant

Chapter 1

A New Begining

Steven and Connie have been friends for a very long time, sooooo they decided to take their relationship to a new level. They decided to stay together as Stevonnie for

the rest of their days. After a week of contemplation and talking they decided to go through with it and tell everyone. The gems were all for it and suprisingly so was

Greg but Connie's parents were skeptical and refused to let their daughter go through with it. After another week of persusion and talking (And keeping Garnet from

beating Connie's parents to a pulp) Connie's parents allowed it to happen. On the day of fusing everyone had gathered at Steven's house. Steven and Connie had everyone

wait at the house while the two of them went for a walk by the beach. At one point of the walk they started singing and dancing together. Meanwhile everyone was looking out

the window watching Steven and Connie dance. To them it seemed their dancing was erratic and unpredictable but to Steven and Connie it was heaven. Once the dance ended

Steven pulled Connie into a kiss and a bright glow took their place. Once the glow passed Steven and Connie were gone what stood in their place was a fusion of the two.

"It's good to be back" Stevonnie sighed to herself. Stevonnie turned around to walk back home only to see everyone rush back inside. Stevonnie giggled at the sight and

walked back. Once she made it back to the house everybody stood up and looked at Stevonnie. The gems looked at her feeling proud and happy for the two, Greg looked at her

crying with tears of joy, Doug and Priyanka looking quizically wondering why their daughter wanted such a fate but otherwise happy that their little girl chose a great

boy to start dating. Stevonnie was the first to break the silence.

"What do we do now?" She asked. Everybody looked a one another trying to think of what to do. "Well we could go do a mission and see how you hold up" Pearl suggested.

"Or you could come with me and I could teach you how to stay fused like me and then we go do a mission" said Garnet. "Ok let's go with what Garnet said" Stevonnie shrugged.

After agreeing with what to do everybody else left and went about their daily lives. Stevonnie followed Garnet into her room to begin the lessons.

[Line break]

Stevonnie and the gems are now back at the moon base walking down the floating steps."Hey Pearl... can you remind me why we're here?" asked Stevonnie with a hint of fear

creeping into her words. "Well when we were first here I saw the steps going down and wanted to check out what was down there." answered Pearl. After ten minutes of walking down

the steps the group found themselves in a massive underground room filled to the brim with control panels and arched gateways. "Woah... what is this place?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of teleportation room." answered Pearl. "Why would they make this room if we already have the warp pads?" asked Amethyst. "Maybe

it was for transporting bigger groups and or vehicles faster?" suggested Stevonnie. "I don't think so... wait a minute let me check one of these control panels. I'm

starting to wish we brought Peridot. She might have been able to tell us what this place is." Pearl said frustratingly. While she was fiddling with one of the panels

everyone else looked around the room well everyone but Stevonnie. She just sat down and played her violin. (Author note: Sorry I forgot to mention Stevonnie had a backpack with some

spare clothes, snacks, Connie's violin, and Stevens guitar.) Thirty minutes later Pearl accidentally opened one of the gateways. The gateway showed a beautiful forest

with crimson red leaves and a group of people collecing some sort of sap from the tree's. "Woah" was all they could say at what they were seeing. Stevonnie out of

curiosity stood up packed the violin again and walked towards the gateway and stuck her hand through it. She was stunned when the portal rippled like it was water when

she touched it. Stevonnie took a deep breath and walked through the gateway and immediately regret the decision as the gateway ranout of power and closed behind her.

"Thats definately not good" she said to herself. Stevonnie decided not to sit and wait but to explore a little bit. She was about to head to where she saw the group of

people when she heard something rustling behind her. On instinct she drew her sword and summoned her shield and scanned the area, she saw nothing and decided to

continue walking but with weapons drawn just in case. Again her instincts flared and she jumped to the side to dodge some sort of creature. The creature got back up again

and looked at Stevonnie. Stevonnie was confused as to how she didn't see an 10ft tall black furred wolf like thing. The creature lounged at her again only for her to spin on

her heel and slash at the creatures back. Stevonnie was a bit scared at seeing the creature get back up after she slashed its back. She thought a quick cut and the

creature would run. She was about to charge the creature until she heard a gun shot and the creature fell dead. Stevonnie looked around albeit a bit scared as to what type of people

she would run into. Stevonnie turned around only to be greeted at the sight of a blonde woman waering a blouse with black leggings, high heeled boots and a tattered

cape holding a riding crop and pointing it at her. "Who are you?" the woman asked me. Stevonnie thought about what to say but decided to just say a kinda made up name.

"Stevonnie Maheswaran Quartz" Stevonnie answered. She heard a someone snicker and a turned around to see a bunch of boys laughing at her. "WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS NAME IS

THAT?!" laughed a tall boy with brown hair wearing heavy grey armor with some bird designed at the front with some sort of sap on it as well. Stevonnie walked towards

the boy and pulled him up to eye level. The boys feet were barely touching the ground now and Stevonnie was giving him the scariest death glare he had ever seen in his life.

"Don't. Make. Fun. Of my. FAMILY" Stevonnie said coldly. Punching him hard in the gut before dropping him. In anger the boy got up and charged Stevonnie mace high above

his head hoping to get her in suprise and crush her head. Stevonnie knew what would happen and at the last possible second summoned her shield and blocked the powerful

downward strike that would have killed her. "CARDIN WINCHESTER! How dare you attack a person who was simply defending her family name?" The blonde woman shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gem of Remnant

Chapter 2

A New World

"CARDIN WINCHESTER!" The blonde woman shouted very, very angrily. "Cardin Winchester, huh? Fitting name for a total jerk" Stevonnie muttered to herself. "And you miss? What are you doing in forever fall forest without your team?"

"Ummm... I Don't know what to say exactly... I don't think you'd believe me" Stevonnie weighed her options. She could either tell the truth or just lie her way out of it. But she just decided to tell a "Swiss truth" which is telling

the truth but not the whole truth. "I'm not exactly from here" Stevonnie said nervously. "And what do you mean by that?" The blonde woman interrogated. "Ok, what planet am I on?"

"Remnant. Why do you ask?" Stevonnie really was nervous now. "Ok. So I'm on another planet, and I'm currently being interrogated by some random people in the woods that has red leaves and plants" Stevonnie thought to herself.

"Well I'm from a planet called 'Earth' and I was on a mission and found portal to this place" "And what makes you think I would believe such an outlandish statement?" Stevonnie could hear snickering behind her and saw the boys laughing

again, but a quick throw of her sheild and the laughter died down. "And would you please stop hitting my students" The blonde woman said while rubbing her temples. "Well what can I do to prove to you that I'm not from this world"

"Come with us and we can talk further"

"WOAH! What makes you think I would just follow you all to where ever the heck you guys came from?" Stevonnie really was thinking of running now. "Well would you rather be eaten by the grimm?" The blonde woman retorted. " What are grimm?"

"Just follow us please" "Alright fine!" The blonde woman, the four annoying boys, and Stevonnie made their way to another clearing that's twice as large as the first one. At the clearing Stevonnie saw another group of people.

They all made their way to a bullhead and flew of. "This is going to be a long day..." Stevonnie sighed to herself.

(With the gems)

"That's not good" All the gems said at once. "Quick Pearl do whatever you did earlier to turn it on" Ordered Garnet. "I am but its not working!" Pearl screamed. "Move aside" Garnet ordered. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and touched the

console. Garnet started to channel as much electricity she could muster into the console. "Keep going Garnet! The portals opening!" Cheered both Pearl and Amethyst. "Amethyst run upstairs and get lion!" Amethyst nooded and did as she was told.

After five minutes Amethyst came back with lion in tow. "Alright guys we have to be prepared for whatever comes our way, alright?" "Alright!" Garnet backed away from the console and everyone ran through the portal. "Woah... what is this place?"

Asked Amethyst. "I don't know. But its beautiful" Pearl replied with tears in her eyes." Guys c'mon we have to find Stevonnie, she might be-" Garnet said but was interrupted by the loud sound of an engine above them. Everyone looked

up and saw the bullhead. "Quick follow that ship!" Ordered Garnet. Lion picked the gems up and started running after the ship.

(With Stevonnie)

"Sooo... who are you?" Asked a girl with black hair that has red tips. "Stevonnie Maheswaren Quartz, knight of the rose rebellion." Stevonnie said with a bit of a dramatic flare and a bow. "Excuse me but you hardly look the part"

Said a really, really pale girl with white hair. "Yeah, aren't knights supposed to wear armor and SHOES?" Said a blonde girl with really long wavey hair. "Ok. One I can't stand shoes and two don't judge a book by its cover"

Stevonnie retorted. "Hmph, alright. But if I may ask why did you say 'rebellion'?" Asked the white haired girl. "Well I'll tell you, BUT you have to keep an open mind, alright?" "Ok" All three girls said in unison. "Back where

I'm from there were people who were born with certain gems stuck to there bodies. Like me for example. There were gems breed for war and destruction, and they were lead by a group of diamond gems. Yellow diamond,

blue diamond, white diamond, and pink diamond. You see I was born in a place called 'Beach city' when the diamonds came to take it over, my mother Rose Quartz saw the beauty in everthing and rebelled agaisnt the diamonds to keep the

humans safe. After years of fighting between the Rose rebellion and the homeworlds thats what the diamond faction is called btw, the diamonds did something horrible" At this point of the story everyone had gathered around Stevonnie to

listen. "What did the diamonds do?" Asked the red headed girl. "The diamonds sent out a 'corruption wave'. The corruption wave turns any gem who's unlucky enough to get caught in the blast into terrifying monsters. My mother protected

three of her finest soldiers and the closest thing I've had for a family. Years after the war my mother met my father Greg Universe and had me. But Unfortunatly during my birth my mother literratly transformed into me. If that sounds

weird please let me explain. You see gems are magical beings who have many many abilities like summoning shields, healing tears or spit, transforming into nearly anything, floating, seeing into the future, and fusion. A fusion is what I am. A fusion is when two

or more gems synchronize and fuse together, combining their physical and mental attributes. Take me for example, I Stevonnie am a fusion of the half gem half human boy Steven Quartz Universe and the human girl Connie Maheswaren"

After Stevonnie said that Stevonnie unfused. "Hey there my name is Steven and my name is Connie" Everyone had a look of confusion on their faces which just made Steven and Connie laugh. "But how is such a thing possible" Asked

the white haired girl. "The power of fusion" Steven said with a smile. Steven kissed Connie and fused again. A bright glow filled the bullhead for a minute and when the light faded Stevonnie stood there with a big grin.


End file.
